


Cooking Lessons

by SassKatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), reaper76 - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassKatt/pseuds/SassKatt
Summary: Jack tries his hand at being domestic for Gabe, but doesn't turn out quite the way he was hoping.





	Cooking Lessons

Jack sighed, squinting at the small print that was neatly scrawled across the notecard. Once again, he slowly mouthed the words written in Spanish, furrowing his brow as he tried to decipher exactly what the foreign language was trying to tell him to do. “Add in…..chipotle? And then cook for…”, huffing out another sigh, Jack turned his gaze down to the pan that was currently filled with a bright mixture of peppers, corn, and onions.

He really needed to brush up on his Spanish.

Reaching out to the collection of spices that were occupying the counter to his left, Jack grabbed the small plastic bottle that was labeled ‘chipotle powder’ and neatly popped the cap off with his thumb. Turning the small implement sideways, Jack was just about to shake the deep red power into the pan when a voice from the entryway of the kitchen caused the super soldier to jump in surprise.

“It means chipotle peppers, not powder, _gringo_.”

“Jesus!” A cloud of red dust was slowly settling in the air from where Jack had violently jerked at the intrusion, most of the spice clearly missing the intended pan and ending up on the blonde. Gabriel Reyes, Commander of the Blackwatch forces of the Overwatch Organization, clucked his tongue in amusement as he pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against. “Damn it Gabe - don’t sneak up on me like that!” Bright, cornflower blue eyes rounded on the dark skinned commander, narrowed in a quick flash of anger; before realization dawned in the azure depths. “Wait - how long were you there? You weren’t due back for another -” Jack glanced down at his wrist, tossing more red dust into the air as the motion jerked the spice bottle he still held tightly within his fist, “ - two hours or more, how’d you manage -”

Stepping into the kitchen, Gabe smiled, his posture relaxed and easy as his deep brown eyes glanced from Jack’s surprised face to the mess of red that clung to the Strike Commander’s standard issue black compression top. “Trade secret, Jackie. Just be glad I intervened before you could ruin my _abuela’s_ recipe.”

“But -” Jack started, gaze once returning to the pan of ingredients and the recipe card propped up on the back on the small, two burner stove that was part of the kitchenette within the private quarters of the Strike Commander. “I wanted to surprise you when you got back.” Slumping forward in defeat, Jack let out another sigh as he placed the now half-empty bottle of powder back amongst the collection of various spices, turning to switch off the burner of the stove before moving the pan to the other side so it could cool down. “I remembered that you had mentioned this was one of your favorite dishes, and since you’ve been gone for a few weeks and I had the night off, I figured - well, maybe I could -”, glancing down at the half finished food, Jack felt the strong, warm arms of his husband wrap securely around his waist, tugging him backward into the barrel chest behind him.

“Getting domestic on me, Jackie?”

A half-strangled laugh twisted its way up from Jack’s chest as he leaned against the welcome weight, blue eyes still staring at the ruined dish.

Gabe hummed in contemplation as he rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder, molding his body against the other. “Tell you what. How about we take a shower -” the small gasp that left Jack’s lips was felt against his chest, “catch up, and then once I can get the proper ingredients for this dish, I’ll teach you how to make it.”

“Really?” The hope that bled through Jack’s voice as the blonde turned around in Gabe’s arms pulled a chuckle from the darker man’s chest, pleading blue meeting brown.

“Really.”

The sound that left Jack’s throat Gabe would consider a squeak of happiness, though Jack would deny any and all noises of such caliber for eternity. It died down as soon as warm lips met and held wind chapped ones, a softer, more sensual noise replacing it. As they broke apart, Gabe grinned, knocking his forehead against Jack’s in a display of affection the two had begun since the days of SEP. “Let’s get you into the shower, _rubio_ , you’re covered in spice.”

Chuckling, Jack returned the head bonk, before moving to begin exiting the kitchen. “And who’s fault is that?”

“Not mine, you’re supposed to be trained. Getting soft in the desk job world?”

Humming an affirmative, Jack glanced down at his powered shirt. “Would you look at that, I’m spicy.”

“Oh no, not that.” Groaning, Gabe walked out of the kitchen, headed toward the decent sized master bath that Overwatch had provided for their top official. “I’ve just gotten back and not even a half hour later you’re starting with the lame puns.”

Grinning, Jack followed Gabe out of the kitchen, peeling off his ruined shirt to join the trail of clothing that began to lead toward the bathroom. “What else was I supposed to say? That I want some of your 'spice' instead?”

“And now the innuendos.” Came the muffled reply from the ensuite, before the rush of water began.

“But you love them.” Stepping into the tiled bathroom, Jack beamed at his husband, who was currently wrestling off one combat boot. “Dare I say….you missed them.”

Groaning, Gabe scrubbed a hand down his face, the other occupied by laces, before turning his gaze up toward his sunny-smiled partner. “Damn it, you caught me. Now get your flat ass in here and help me out of these pants so I can fulfill that innuendo.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Jack mock saluted, before snapping the door shut neatly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no clue why this silly thing occurred. Just wanted to domestic fluff between these two, I guess. Thinking about continuing it and bumping up the rating - maybe also a few more chapters to go with the actual cooking lesson?  
> Also, I apologize if my Spanish is terrible. Google's helpful to a point. =P 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, any suggestions are welcome!


End file.
